This invention lies in the field of pumping systems. More particularly, it concerns a pumping system for pumping mineral aggregate slurries. Still more particularly, it is of the flexible bladder construction so as to minimize damage to the pump parts by the abrasive material in the slurry.
In the prior art efforts have been made to design rubber faced rotary pumps and similar types of pumping apparatus for handling abrasive slurry mixtures. These are expensive to construct, and to replace the worn parts as they wear.